Hard Questions
by UndeniableWriter
Summary: Steven has a question for the Crystal Gems. This question is very sensitive though, but he wants to know their answer. He needs to know.


Hi Guys! So here's another little one shot except this is based off of Steven Universe. It's currently my favorite show and I always have these little ideas rattling in my head so here's one of them! I hope that you like it! R&R please! Disclaimer!

 _ **UndeniableWriter does not own Steven Universe or any of its characters. He merely owns this little story he thought of.**_

 _ **Hard Questions**_

Steven was laying on his couch with a sort of spaced out look in his eyes. Something had been troubling his young mind over the past week and he finally felt that it was time to deal with it. He awaited the gems to return from a mission. He wasn't allowed to go because of the danger of drowning in an underground pool of lava.

"Roasted Steven probably tastes terrible anyway." He thought.

Before he could conjure an epic tale of their adventure in his mind, the warp pad shone its usual beam of light. This was followed by the three Crystal Gems Steven had known for his whole life. Though they all bore their own burns and ash covered clothing, Amethyst seemed to be the worst for wear with her hair considerably shorter than it usually was and with fringed, burnt ends. Steven leapt off the couch and ran to them with excitement in his eyes. "Wow, guys how did it go?" Steven asked.

"Steven, we battled this awesome lava worm that spat fire and was just super crazy! Not to mention this new hairdo it gave me. How do I look?" Amethyst answered while giving Steven a slow spin to show him her burnt hair.

"Well, you look good Amethyst but I think I like your normal hair better." Steven answered.

Amethyst faced Steven and held her hair in her hands. "Ya know? I think your right." Amethyst's gem glowed and her hair returned to its normal length minus the burnt sections and ash. Steven laughed and smiled at how alike her hair looked to that of a rock star until he remembered what it was that was troubling him to begin with. His face fell and he found it hard to look any of the gems in the eyes. He had never been so nervous to ask them a question. Although, he had never needed to ask such a question in his entire life before. He wasn't used to talking on such sensitive matters and wasn't exactly sure how to bring it up.

"Um, guys? Can I ask you all something? Sometimes…I know that sometimes you guys really miss my mom and…and I can't help but feel like…you'd rather have her here than me. She was so important to you guys and she was so strong and supportive and so…everything. I feel like sometimes…I don't live up to her memory for you guys." Steven started to tear up, but found enough courage to look up at the three before him. Their eyes were wide as dinner plates and Pearl and Amethyst's mouth were left open in a surprised o formation. No one spoke until Garnet broke the silence with her smooth motherly voice.

"Steven, let's all take a seat on the couch." Garnet said.

They all walked to the couch in silence and even though it was only about fifteen feet away, it felt like an eternity for the young gemling. Finally, he took a seat and pulled his knees up to his chest with downcast eyes and a heavy heart. He almost didn't want to know what they were going to say, fearing that it would break his tender heart.

"Steven, look at me please." Garnet asked.

Steven pried his eyes from the floor and looked into Garnet's eyes. She had actually taken off her visor which was a rare occasion in itself.

"Yes, it's true that we miss your mother but we got you in the process. Rose meant very much to us all, and it did hurt when she was gone, but from the moment we first held you we knew that in place of Rose we had someone better."

"We had you." Pearl finished. "You, who loves all things and people like Rose did."

"Who makes us laugh and sees the good in everyone." Amethyst continued.

Garnet took Steven's face into her gentle touch so that he faced her directly. "You, who makes us feel at home when we're at our lowest. You are our strength Steven. You're something special, you're half gem and half human. You are the best of both worlds, and even though we will always miss your mom we're glad that she left us with someone even better."

Steven had been crying freely at this point. He felt so at home, so loved. He grabbed all three Crsytal Gems in a big hug and refused to let go. They all wrapped their arms around each other and embraced Steven happy that they could make him smile. Happy, for him to merely be there with them.

 _ **The End**_

Welp! How was that guys? I'm probably going to edit this sometime in the future but I just wanted to get it out there for now ya know? I hope that you enjoyed reading my little oneshot as much as I enjoyed writing it. Don't forget to leave a review telling me how I did and how I could improve! Thanks so much for reading and I will see you guys later. Buh bye!


End file.
